Her Greatest Ever
by Marrei
Summary: Something happened to their favourite knucklehead leaving them all concerned and worried. She didn't care what they thought and carried on with her life. Only a handful understood what she was doing…after all, they are the ones she cared about. who will it take to get back their blonde?KakaFemNaruOneShotLEMON. don't read if underage, phsst you'd porbz ready anyway.fullsummaryinside


**Her Greatest Ever.**

**Summary:** Her teammates noticed. Her comrades noticed. The villagers noticed. Something happened to their favourite knucklehead, leaving them all concerned and worried. She didn't care what they thought and carried on with her life, ignoring their attempts at asking her if she wanted to talk, if she was alright. Only a handful understood what she was doing…after all, they are the ones she cared for the most. Good Kyūbi. **Warning: Lemon. Don't read if underage…phsst, you'd probz read it anyway.**

* * *

Naruto looked at her teammates with a blank look on her face. She was not happy. Her comrades had come barging into her apartment at 7 in the morning on her day off, leaving her with no time to get changed and instead stood before the three on her couch, in her large white t-shirt that ended mid-thigh, watching them fidget nervously.

First she gazed at her fellow Kunoichi on the left, Haruno Sakura, inwardly calculating her strengths and weakness, how to take her out if she became a threat to the village. Seeing her nervous emerald orbs look anywhere but hers, making Naruto mentally smirk. The pink-haired chunin was considered a medical-prodigy and many dubbed her as the second coming of Senju Tsunade, her Shishō and feared her Hercules strength and temper. The only thing she didn't inherit is her Master's high tolerance for alcohol. One cup for her and she was out like a light.

Naruto brought her emotionless gaze to the teen in the middle, with his hair that resembled a duck's butt. Uchiha Sasuke. The avenger returned from Orochimaru two weeks before Naruto returned home from her training and just recently finished his probation. Naruto honestly didn't care if he returned or not and bluntly told him to his face that is he ever turned traitor again, she would slay him where he stood.

It was quiet funny actually, the three of them being trained individually by the three Sannin. But Naruto didn't linger onto the thought as she redirected her gaze to her genin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi, who was happily reading his smut that her godfather writes. Already planning ways to steal his beloved books and burn them in front of him, without him ever finding evidence that it was her.

Naruto let out an agitated sigh and looked to her ceiling. "Explain or out." She drowned out emotionless-ly.

Bringing her gaze back down to the pink-haired chunin, who began spluttering out. "Ano-sa…we were wondering if…you'd like to train with us today."

Sakura began playing with her fingers out of a nervous habit as she continued. "…Kaka-sensei is even going to teach us a new jutsu."

The trio on Naruto's couched watched as she grumbled out a 'No', before leaving them to go back into her room to sleep.

Kakashi already put his book away, as soon as he saw his youngest student; who recently made jonin move and waltzed on over to her room since she left her door open. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other in disbelief, seeing Naruto turn down training and a new jutsu to learn. They noticed the change in her demeanour around three months ago and wanted more than anything to know what was wrong with their teammate. Even Sasuke became concerned, knowing that his rival didn't even retort back in their normal banters or wanted to spar with him, no matter how many times he called her out.

Kakashi entered her room without permission and plopped himself down next to her, stretching his muscles and joints, before he roamed his hands over the covers looking for her head. Finding it, he ruffled her hair through the blankets getting a disgruntled 'Fuck off' in response.

Kakashi chuckled and rolled himself onto her, knowing full well she hated it whenever he did that…considering she was the only person he did it to. He found her reaction highly amusing.

Naruto exhaled in annoyance as she pulled the covers from her face and gave her team leader a dirty look. Seeing the obvious irritation, he smiled amusedly down at the blonde Jinchuriki and said. "Maah, Maah why doesn't my cute little student want to train with us?" and flicked her nose in the process.

Naruto started to scowl. "I'm busy." flipping him off top of her onto the bedroom floor.

Hearing him voice in feign-hurt. "So mean, what ever happened to my innocent student?"

Naruto scoffed and replied, "She's off-duty."

Pulling herself out of her bed and toss the blanket over the fallen scarecrow and grabbed a change of clothes before kicking Kakashi out of her room so she could get changed.

Kakashi sighed and let his shoulders sag as he looked over to the two chunin on the sofa-couch and shook his head. He was the first of the three to pick up on her subtle changes and began tracking her after trainings or missions, but somehow she always managed to give him the slip making him place his guard up around the blonde.

Nobody could out-manoeuvre him when it came to tracking or stealth. He was one of ANBU's best for crying out loud; and the ones who did managed to escape his track were always found and brought down. Not that he wanted to kill Naruto for the matter, it just infuriated him knowing that only the blonde Uzumaki is the only one who could hide from him.

At a point in time, she had even refused him treating her to ramen at Ichiraku's. That incident left the trio in utter shock and disbelief.

It didn't take long for the rest of Konoha 12 to catch on; and soon after the whole populace of Konohagakure.

Naruto walked out of her room wearing a black sports-bra with black running short and a pair of trainers. Tying her hair up in a high pony-tail, Naruto walked into her kitchen and grabbed and apple to eat, ignoring the three that are in her living room.

The blonde Jinchuriki guzzled down a glass of milk and chewed the apple thoughtfully before bringing her attention to her _guests_.

"I thought you left." She drowned out thoughtlessly, discarding her apple in the bin but not before removing the seeds for later use.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her front door and said. "I'm heading out for a run, lock up after yourselves." Wandering out the front door. Leaving behind worrying teammates.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura questioned sadly, only to get a disorientated grunt from Sasuke, which translated into the same thing.

But only Naruto could understand his grunts and looks.

Kakashi looked around her apartment noticing she kept everything clean and in order, her plants well-tended to and remarked when she grabbed an apple that her fridge was stock load full of vegetables, fruits, milk, egg and meat. In their genin days it had taken him bucket loads of sweet talking to get her to even eat a celery stick.

"I don't know Sakura. If Naruto wants to talk to us, then all we have to do is wait patiently for her to come to us. Just don't push her; otherwise we might lose her completely." The copy-nin sighed and continued. "I'm cancelling training today and I know that the two of you won't be focused anyway."

The two chunin nodded and left Naruto's apartment, while Kakashi rubbed his face in annoyance. "I need to sleep."

Walking into Naruto's bedroom once more and plopped himself uninvited-ly on her bed, tossing off his flak jacket and pulled over the covers. He'd deal with Naruto's reaction later. The A-rank mission he returned from last night still had a toll on both his body and mind.

**XXXX**

Naruto was running listlessly through Konoha's lush forest. Revelling in the wind that flowed around her, the animals that were singing or playing, and the sun that escaped through the canopy dancing across her skin. She never felt more at home with nature and spent most of her free time in the forest or anywhere away from civilization.

Next to her an orangey-red blur morphed next to her, faintly recognizing the foxy grin and for her to replicate the smile back. "Hey Kurama! I was wondering when you were coming out."

The fox running on her left let out a hearty chuckle and replied. **"I was enjoying the faces you left behind, back home. Damn kit, you could be an award winning actress with this stunt you're pulling."**

The two slowed down to a halt at the edge of their favourite clearing; and rolled onto their backs, basking in the late-autumn wind, enjoying watching the clouds pass by without a care, the trees swaying above saving them from the sun as they cooled down.

Naruto snorted at Kurama's statement and said. "Well Anko-nee did need help for her thesis and I always wanted to see how people react if I changed. Why else would I be all angst-y and Uchiha-like?!"

Kurama laughed, shrinking down to the size of a pup and laid down on her exposed stomach, relishing in the ministrations she was applying to his fur.

The both of them exhale in content. It had been a while since Naruto last dropped her emo-mask and enjoyed just being herself. Though it was funny at times how people would tread on thin ice around her and kept coming over to see if she wanted to talk. Her strange-behaviour has been going on for three months and was still strong.

Naruto let a mischievous smile grace her lips. "Y'know this is probably the best thing I've ever done to Konoha. It's even better than defacing the Hokage monument."

Naruto could feel the fox purr on her belly, liking his soft fur that was laced between her fingers. **"It's just a good thing that those people are helping; otherwise they would've ruined the whole thing." **

"Hmm you're right. I'm just glad that Baa-chan, Ero-Sannin, Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan and Shika-chan are even helping me. Kami knows what they would've done if Anko-nee and I didn't let them in."

Naruto inwardly laughed, just imagining Iruka going into mother-hen mode doing whatever he could to see what was wrong, with the two Sannin they would've razed Konoha to the ground trying to figure out who hurt her. She told the Hyuga & Nara heir's because they were her best friends and didn't want to trouble them.

But she had to admit, their acting was just a good as hers.

Naruto sighed in comfort, retracting her hand from Kurama to place them behind her head. It would be a while before she could escape and be herself once more.

"**So kit, when do you plan on dropping the charade?"**

Naruto mused over his question before replying. "Well it is getting annoying acting like this and Anko-nee did say that I could stop whenever…so maybe at the end of the month, maybe."

"**What about your sensei?" **

"What about him?"

"**I know you've noticed to. He was the first to see the change…and you have feelings for him."**

Naruto didn't answer her guardian, opting to close her eyes like she never heard him speak. **"At least try to be friends with the scarecrow. Do it for me, please Kit."**

Kurama always worried for his container's future and wanted more than anything for her to go out and find a suitable mate that would take care of her. He knew that Naruto never noticed that she was unconsciously pulling away from her team leader and would only talk to him if he started the conversation or on missions when her input was needed.

"Fine. Only because you asked nicely." Kurama grunted delightfully.

The two laid in complete silence, taking joy in each other's presence. Kurama only took on a physical form out of her seal whenever he seeked comfort in his containers embrace or whenever she would go on her runs through the forest.

Time tickled by quickly as Naruto looked for the sun's position, noticing that it was roughly past 1pm and lifted the petit fox off of her and onto the soft wild grass next to her and asked. "I'm heading off, when are you going to return?"

Kurama rolled around in the grass blissfully. Naruto raised a brow at his actions, wonder whether to coo at the cute sight or to laugh at the strongest of the Buji acting like a new born kit. Instead taking mental pictures for blackmail later on.

"**I'll see you around when you're about to sleep, I plan on hanging out in the forest for a little longer. Y'know hunt, kill, eat…etc."** Naruto grinned at her partner and tapped his nose.

"Clean up afterwards, I don't want a mess in our home or in the seal." Kurama gave a toothy smile as he whipped his container on the ass, gaining a flustered 'Oi' and leapt away into the long wild grass.

Naruto thought he looked adorable pouncing around the grass, looking like a burnt orange coloured rabbit with flowing nine-tails bobbing along with him. The blonde Jinchuriki giggled before cursing, wishing she had a camera so that she could show Hinata.

If anything, Hinata admired Kurama greatly for taking care of her ever since she was a child and much to her and Shikamaru's amusement, smothered the Kyūbi whenever she could. They had officially met Kurama when they all became full-fledge ninja of Konohagakure no Sato.

After their first encounter, the Nara heir dubbed him as Naruto's perverted older brother.

Naruto stretched her limbs, loosening them up before she jogged back to her apartment. Not aware of what was waiting for her back home. Naruto darted through the tress with practise ease and slowly made her way through the bustling streets of the market district.

Her lips slightly twitched at seeing the joy of the younger generation chasing each other round.

Shino was buying some winter melon, when he spotted the split-second emotion flash across her whiskered face and mused, looking to the object of her emotions and spotted the carefree children. Shino filed the information for a later date and left Naruto alone to her stoic self and returned to his family compound to enjoy his fruit.

Naruto caught the sight of her hooded-comrade and shrugged him off, slipping past the elderly and oblivious civilians so she could take to the roofs and get to her home quicker.

It took her a good 5 minutes to arrive home and entered through the front door, noticing that it wasn't locked and the familiar chakra signature of her team leader. Naruto sighed softly and filed into her room, leaning against the door-frame. Only to witness her jonin sensei curled into her fluffy duvet covers like a puppy…or better yet, like Pakkun whenever he would summon him on their missions outside of the village.

Naruto had to use all her will power not to act on her instincts as an animal lover and glomp the wolfish man or embarrass him for the matter. She had an image to uphold.

Instead Naruto took off her trainers and slipped them into her closest and created a clone to make them some late lunch, while she would try to wake the man carefully so that he wouldn't accidently kill her.

As Naruto approached the man she could tell by his ridged body and the small frown that she could see on his masked face that his previous mission had taken its toll on him. She had no idea how to wake him up and opted to poking and shaking. He hadn't budged, only swatted her hand away and groaned.

"What type of elite jonin isn't aware of his surroundings? I could've killed him by now."

Naruto's clone popped its head through the door and replied. "The mission must have been a big blow to him, if he's like that…lunch is ready though, I just heated up last night's soup and added some cooked meat and steamed vegetables to it, the rice is still steaming though."

The original nodded her thanks and dispelled the clone, using her final option to wake up her sensei.

Naruto sat down near Kakashi and slowly creped her hand up to his mask. _If there's anything that can wake him up it's this. _Her tanned fingers gently hooked around his navy-blue mask and began to slowly pull the fabric down. Naruto frowned; usually Kakashi would've woken up and stopped her. Shrugging her shoulders Naruto continued to see how far she could get at taking a peek at his face. _Maybe he really does have blimp-lips…or buck-teeth._ Naruto made perfectly sure that her persona mask was in place before he found out that everything she had been doing was for her amusement, as well as for the people that knew.

The Kyūbi Jinchuriki never noticed that she was practically hovering over the man now. Pulling the mask further down to reveal his pale narrowed nose, seeing that it had been broken on more than one occasion, yet it still retained a beautiful structure.

Naruto had dragged the fabric down to just above his upper-lip, feeling almost victorious at the feat she had managed so far. Not once had she notice his sole grey eye open, looking amusedly at her.

The blonde never knew how close she was to his face when he breathed out. "Maah just what do you think you're doing?"

He was surprised to see that she didn't reacted strongly like he expected. Instead she gave him a blank look, noticing an emotion flash through her eyes too fast for him to decipher. Naruto still had her fingers hooked around his mask and replied. "I couldn't think of any other way to wake you up. Trust me I tried waking you."

"I hope you don't mind that I slept here. Your place is a lot more relaxing." the blonde above him grunted and felt as she gently retracted her fingers, moving his mask back in place. Kakashi shuffled awkwardly under the Jinchuriki making her frown in concern.

It was the first semi-positive emotion he had seen on her face for a while and asked. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Naruto got off her teacher and headed out of the room, saying across her shoulder. "Lunch is ready if you want some."

Kakashi looked stumped at the blonde that casually brushed him off and yet seemed to know of his distressed and didn't push him to spill the beans. Rubbing the sleep off his face he took off his Hitai-ate and gloves, placing them next to his flak jacket on her nightstand and went out to grab some food. Curious to her re-found social behaviour, even if it was strained.

As he exited her room, he noticed her briefly look up to him with a frown in place as she placed his portion of food on the dining table, while she left to go eat in the kitchen. Her back to him as she ate. "I won't peek so you can eat in peace."

Kakashi sat down in his seat and removed his mask, knowing full well that Naruto intended to keep her word and dug into the meal laid out in front of him, not before saying, "Itadakimasu." With Naruto following soon after and proceeded to eat her food.

As soon as the food hit his taste buds he sighed in bliss. It had been a while since he last had a decent homemade meal and said. "This is delicious. Where did you learn to cook Naruto?"

Never turning from her spot she replied. "I met a man in Kumogakure no Sato. Nice guy. Gave me his recipe book as a parting gift." Gesturing to the opened book on her counter, he faintly heard the affection in her tone. Making his sole eye narrow at his youngest student.

"Is that all he taught you?" Naruto inwardly cursed for letting her mask slip; clearly detecting the suspicion. The young teen was glad that she wasn't face-to-face with Kakashi and droned out. "Tracking, he improved my skills and it's thanks to him that he discovered my…unique sensory abilities."

"Maah that's a bit insulting knowing that someone else trained you in an area I specialize in, but who knew that you would be a sensor. What's so unique about it?" Kakashi saw her shoulders sag slightly and smirked, seeing that she was getting annoyed at the attention he was giving her. Quickly finishing off his food he pulled up his mask and picked up his dirty dishes, making his way to the kitchen where she was still eating.

"I guess you could say that I can sense the emotions of another person, but I seem to be more sensitive or in tuned to negative emotions." Naruto watched as her sensei started filling the sink with hot water and soap. Mentally she was shocked to see that he would even help clean up considering he was as lazy as a Nara most of the time; and slipped in her dishes with his and went to grab a cloth to dry.

"Is that right? So would you be able to tell what I'm feeling now?"

Naruto was drying a plate when she looked up to his sole eye and asked. "Are you sure you want me to answer that? I know for certain that you're a private person and I don't want to intrude." Kakashi smiled with both his eyes and prodded for her to continue.

Naruto huffed and said. "Ever since you've entered my apartment I've noticed the disturbance in your chakra. You're tired and drained, not only physically but emotionally and mentally, which is a bad sign in your health. If you want to continue going on high-ranking missions then I suggest taking some time off soon and recuperate." Naruto grabbed hold of the dripping plate, looking him solely in the eye. Seeing him nod at her unspoken demand she continued. "I'm guessing that from your previous mission that it's the reason why the guilt has increased. Yet there is also concern and the need to protect someone. For that I have no idea."

Naruto's frowned return as she piled away the rest of the dishes and threw the damp cloth in a hamper.

Kakashi became astonished at the accuracy of her analysis, though he did feel concern for her well-being. But protection, he was well aware that she could handle her own battles, still he wouldn't hesitate to protect her smile…if it ever appeared again.

Seeing the frown set in place once more, Kakashi walked over to her and rubbed the crease marks away. Not liking the reoccurring emotion in the slightest. Naruto at first flinched at the sudden skin-ship and eased under his touch, looking up at the sliver-haired shinobi through her lashes. This was probably the longest time they had spent together personally. "What are you doing?"

"It doesn't suit you." The blonde Uzumaki tilted her head slightly in confusion and gestured for him to continue. "Frowning, you look better with a smile." The blonde Jinchuriki pulled away his hand, wanting nothing more that to run to her room, lock herself in there and scream in embarrassment and blush like there was no tomorrow.

But her years of training with Kurama, Jiraiya and the occasional help from Anko had kept her mask and natural feelings at bay.

"Turn around." She requested.

"Ehh?" Naruto clicked her tongue in annoyance and said. "Your muscles and joints are all tense. It's annoying, so turn around so I can fix it."

Kakashi complied with her offer and replied. "And how do you suppose you can _fix it_?"

Naruto snorted out sarcastically. "Magic, now hold still. At first it will feel weird or unnatural having another person's chakra in you system, but you'll soon feel the end results."

Kakashi hummed and waited for her to begin.

Channelling water-chakra nature to the tips of her fingers, remembering her water manipulation training she had with the current Mizukage and used her skills to help the flow of her sensei's chakra and blood. Giving his muscles the ease one would have when floating with the current of the water, instead of fighting it.

"I should warn you, redirecting your muscles will be painful." Before he could protest Naruto jabbed his arms, shoulders, various points on his back, hip and legs; watching him groan and collapse onto the floor.

Naruto snorted out her amusement, kneeling next to him and rolled him over to his back. "How do you feel?"

Kakashi gave her a mock glare, before reluctantly chuckling out. "Weird, yes. But my body feels like I've been sleeping for 100 years."

The copy-nin saw the almost near-existent tug at her lips, smiling himself at getting a reaction. No matter how small it was.

"Good, then at least your physically okay." Naruto nodded at her own statement and though some things over.

_Well this is the only way I can see to make him open up. If he doesn't, he could be a liability for the team. _Naruto rubbed the back of her neck before helping the masked-nin into a sitting position on her living room floor.

Naruto sat opposite, still in her running clothes with her legs tucked underneath her. "I met my uncle in my travels."

Kakashi looked up surprised. One, knowing there was another Uzumaki alive and two, because Naruto was opening up to him. Though her features were still devoid of life. "He's the one that's been collecting my brethren."

Kakashi brow furrowed and indicated for her to continue. "We met about 4 months into the second years of my training. Jiraiya-sensei had been incapacitated."

The fear and guilt flash through her eyes as she carried on. "I will admit that I was scared. But when he started talking about the pain and hatred in the world, I could understand now why he would collect the Buji. Though giving up the Kyūbi was not nor never will be an option, I kept wondering how I was going to save Jiraiya-sensei. He's like a father to me, even if he is a perverted free-loader."

Naruto got a short grunt out of her team leader at that. "Nevertheless if it did come down to giving up the Kyūbi to save him, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Y'know a host never survives from the extraction." Naruto shrugged her shoulders.

He didn't need to know that she would live because of her clan's longtivity and high-stamina. We'll barely alive anyway; she would be depleted of chakra.

"At least I wouldn't die with regrets that I couldn't save a precious person." Naruto waved off his unidentifiable look.

"Anyway, I asked him to hear me out before he took the next move. I would've been an idiot if I even tried to take him on, so I did what I do best…talk. He's a man of honour and took in my request."

Naruto tugged at her ponytail and threw it over her shoulder.

"We talked for over two hours about our lives, our dreams and hopes for the future…it didn't take me long to realize who he is to me. I could feel it in his chakra and I asked him if he would kill a member of his own family. At first he was startled by my question, but I told him that as his family that I would inherit his dream but do it my way."

Naruto played with the carpet, her bangs just covering her eyes. Still Kakashi could see the soft smile on her lips, his heart tugged. It had been too long since he last saw her smile. That's what he wanted to protect and hopefully she would come out of her funk soon.

"He didn't believe we were family, so we took a blood test to see if I was right. I was. It was kind of weird what happened afterwards. He became…overprotective and gave up his goal of hunting Jinchuriki. He believes in me and so do the other members of the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? But what do they do now?"

"They watch over my brothers and sisters. Help smaller villages from the grasps of Orochimaru, taking him down bit by bit. They were even kind enough to take me in for the year and train me. I would spend almost two months with each pair, wondering around the elemental nations. While Jiraiya-sensei would train back at Mt Myōboku or catch up with uncle." Naruto caught the confusion in his eye and answered his un-vocalized question. "His name's Nagato and his partner is Konan. They were Jiraiya-sensei's students back in the Second Ninja War, he thought they died. Yet they managed to defeat Hanzo and he became the new leader of Amegakure no Sato. But everyone in Akatsuki calls him Leader-sama or Pein-sama." Kakashi whistled in amazement.

"That's not all is it?"

Naruto shook her head. Her voice sounding like grinded gravel as she spoke. "Orochimaru…he took my cousin."

Kakashi saw her hands clench tightly, her knuckles turning white. Without thinking he grabbed her hands, feeling her tense once more. Slowly coaxing her to open her hands, till he was able to hold them gently in his.

Nudging for her to continue. "I found Karin in the forest of death during the Chunin Exams. We had both gotten lost, her teammates dead from the animals. She's a sensor like me and can feel the aura of one's chakra; a ninja from Otogakure no Sato. As soon as we lock eyes, we knew we were family and when Orochimaru found her after he attacked our team; he figured out whose blood she carried and said if I did anything drastic he would use her as his vessel. Karin had managed to send me a letter, saying that she was guarding one of his experiment prisons and that he did tests on her. It took uncle Nagato and all of Akatsuki to save her from Orochimaru's grip; and now she's safe in Ame."

Naruto let out a haggard breath and looked to their hands. "I curse that day and blame myself every day. If I hadn't held back behind my pathetic mask, I could've saved her. She could've been happy here in the village. She wouldn't have gone through all those days of torture." And breathed out almost voicelessly, it was thanks to Kakashi's years of training in ANBU that he was able to hear her. "I could've saved Ji-chan from Orochimaru and stopped Sasuke from leaving."

Letting go of his hands, she stood and headed to her bathroom. "Excuse me. I need to clean up from my run." Kakashi still sat on the floor, hearing the shower being turned on and went over the information she had given him.

His youngest student had found two of her family members, one being a leader of a village and S-ranking shinobi group. The other was taken by the traitorous snake before being rescued and apparently has been hiding her true skills. _She's probably still hiding now, considering who trained her. But why would she do something like that?_

Kakashi got up off the ground and headed to the far side of her lounge and looked through her reading material, pulling out a murky green coloured book. Looking at the author's name and title, he hummed in question. "I've though I read all of Jiraiya-sama's books. The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja." Reading the summary and author's note, he realized that the book must've been one of Jiraiya's first books that he's ever written. The one that didn't sell well and went out of serialisation soon after it was published. "This was Sensei's favourite book. I should ask Naruto if I can borrow this book for a while." Slipping the book back in place as he heard Naruto exit the bathroom and head straight to her room.

Kakashi brought his gaze to the clock on the wall, seeing that it was 2pm. _I've been here that long._

Kakashi was about to call his leave when he smelt the familiar scent of her recently crying. Getting worried and since he had to grab his things, he walked over to Naruto's room.

Kakashi froze in the doorway. Seeing that his blonde student was only wearing a pair of black panties with an opened buttoned-up dark blue shirt. Barely covering her C-cup breasts and showing off her tanned & toned stomached. Her long flowing hair reaching the middle of her back. She hadn't noticed him at the door as she was looking at the only flaw on her body in the full length mirror.

He saw her slowly raise her hand to trace the chidori scar near her left breast. The jutsu that almost killed her. The guilt and sadness in her eyes lingered longer than she expected, but long enough for Kakashi to feel the pits of his stomach drop.

He didn't know when he moved to stand behind her, yet he moved her hand away from the scar and traced it himself. Her skin soft as he thought it would be. She had definitely turned into a beautiful woman, just like her mother.

Feeling the rugged scar under the pads of his fingers, he whispered. "I'm sorry." Naruto had already begun buttoning up her shirt, letting his hand retract on his own accord, leaving the top two buttons undone. "I never should've taught Sasuke that technique."

The pair both locking eyes in the mirror. "You shouldn't blame yourself sensei. I know the Civilian Council forced you into training him."

"I should've at least put up a fight against them and because of that you almost died."

"But I didn't." Naruto saw the anger flash by in his sole eye and asked. "Open your eye." Wanting to know where she was going, he followed suit and pried open his sharingan eye. "The Kyūbi worked hard, exhausting his chakra to a stream just to make the healing process accelerate and keep me alive long enough. He didn't do it to keep himself living, he did it because he knew the impact my death will cause to the people in the village and he cares deeply for me. And if you shouldn't have taught Sasuke the chidori, then Jiraiya-sensei had no right to teach me the rasengan. They're both A-rank jutsu that should never be taught to mere genin."

Her gaze went down to his clench hands and decided to let her mask slip a bit. What she was doing now, was not going to help him open up. Especially if she looked and talked like one of those ROOT operatives.

Naruto closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before opening them once again and smiled sadly at her sensei in the mirror. Her blue orbs became expression-ate once more. Kakashi held onto his breath, seeing that 'Naruto' was back…for ever how long it would be for. "Let it go Kakashi-sensei. Holding onto the past will only hurt you even more. Accept the fact that it happened, if you don't you will only become dead-weight to your comrades on a mission; and before you know it, the burden increases as another death is piled onto your shoulders."

"Is…is this how you managed to get past your own failures?" he asked quietly. Naruto turned to face her teacher and placed her hand on top of his sharingan, indicating her didn't need it activated anymore unless he want to further exhaust himself.

"At first no. The only way for me to let go of the past was to talk about it, even though I stubbornly refused to open up to anybody. Jiraiya-sensei helped me a lot and I learnt to accept what happened slowly. The guilt will always be there, if only a tiny bit." Naruto removed her hand from his face, only for Kakashi to catch her hand mid-way and hold onto it like a life-line.

"Their faces…they were only children; and I had to…" Naruto squeezed his hand and softly smiled at him reassuringly. "I will never forget the fear in their eyes, I felt like a monster. Ending their lives when they've barely started, but it was a part of the mission. Konoha can't afford having those kids coming round, planning their revenge against us…even without the sharingan, I curse seeing the life constantly, over-and-over again, being drained from their eyes."

During his talk, he had closed his sole eye with his shoulders drooping in depression. "Do you…think I'm a monster?" Naruto looked scandalously at her sensei and flick him on the forehead to gain his attention.

"I have no idea why you're thinking this way sensei, but remember we are ninja. We have missions to do that we will not like doing. Every mission we do is for a reason" Kakashi looked stunned and let loose a hearty chuckle, making Naruto's insides warm at the sound.

"You would definitely make a better sensei than me." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the statement, ruining her mask. Kakashi stared at her laugh, feeling his heart and lower abdomen constrict. Her laugh had a husky quality to it, the type that would be used in intimate or bedroom situations. It was definitely a laugh worth seeking. _I wonder how Jiraiya-sama handled such a laugh. _Naruto's laughter sizzled down and pulled her hand out of his.

"Yeah I don't want to look after green-genin." Snickering to dull down the thoughts of her teaching.

"You have a beautiful laugh Naruto." The Kyūbi Jinchuriki was caught off guard and didn't know whether she could keep her mask up completely and quickly got in touch with her partner.

_Yo Kurama. I don't think I can keep the mask on any longer. __**Yeah I can tell. I can see & hear what you can, remember. Drop it slowly so he won't catch on to your act, otherwise he would run you into the ground.**_ Naruto thanked her partner and went with a ratio of 50:50 and let out an undignified 'eep' and looked to the ground angrily.

Hearing his chuckle, Naruto stomped over to her bed and buried herself under the cover. Never noticing Kakashi following her over.

Lying down next to her, he called out. "No need to be embarrassed." He heard her muffle out an annoyed 'Fuck off'. Reminding him of the events that happened in the morning. Grinning wickedly he asked. "Maah, Maah why won't my cute little student talk to me?" seeing her wriggle around under the covers, he listened to her say. "I'm busy." Sniggering at the same response, he rolled on top off her once more. Pinning her with his weight.

Getting irked at the silver-hair shinobi, Naruto pulled the covers off her head to come face-to-face with her highly-amused sensei. "Get off me, you're heavy." Though she was annoyed, she could see and feel that he was slowly relaxing. Inwardly happy, knowing that his vague talk was helping him.

"So mean. I've already seen you partly naked and we've already held hands." Wiggling his brow in a suggestive manner. Naruto now understanding what he meant, since she was too preoccupied with her scar to realize he was there, flushed red with embarrassment. Using the covers to hide her cheeks.

Kakashi having none of it pulled the blanket away from her face, grinning sinfully. "Shy are we now, I even touched your breast; so there's no need to hide, I've got one more to feel."

Naruto squirmed under him and squawked out. "Pervert! I was lost in thought…if anything I want compensation!"

Realizing that she ran her mouth before thinking, she began stuttering out. "Wait…I di-idn't me-ean it l-like tha-at." Kakashi raised his brow in a questioning manner and thought to himself. _Well ain't I the dirty old man, hitting on my student. Minato-sensei is certainly going to rip me a new one._

"Well if you insist Naruto." He leaned back to sit on her hips so she shouldn't move as he pulled of his jonin shirt.

"SENSEI…" Naruto stopped and openly gapped at the toned and muscular chest of her teacher. His fair skin, marred by the scars he received during his years as a shinobi. He had a nice set of abs and had a wonderful athletic build, kind of glad that he wasn't too broad or ripped like other ninja.

Kakashi saw her ogle his body and smirked down at her, throwing his shirt to the floor. Bringing his hand to either side of her head, their body's touching once again with the blankets separating their skin. If anybody happened to visit her or see through her window, he knew he would be in deep shit with Iruka and the two Sannin.

Naruto mentally cursed her perverted scarecrow of a sensei and turned away from him, managing to will away her oncoming blush.

Kakashi was just elated that his youngest student was slowly coming out of her shell and acting like how she used to. No matter how little it was. "Put your clothes back on Ero-Sensei, I want to sleep."

"Even though it's 2.20 and you asked for compensation." Naruto whipped her head back and glared at her teacher, bringing a hand out to jab him in the chest.

"I told you, I didn't mean it like that. Cook me dinner or leave me alone for the day, that's what I meant."

"Hmm, though I'm certain you like it this way to." Grabbing her jabbing hand and laced their hands together. "See, we already hold hands. So seeing my body isn't something to be embarrassed about…so when can I get a feel of the other?" trailing his eyes lower down.

"Kakashi-sensei! Eyes up."

"Can't help a man from looking, you have develop well." Naruto quickly pulled out her free hand and punched him hard on the shoulder and quickly retracted it, before he could grab hold.

"You should be thanking Kami that I'm used to perverted comments and not like Sakura."

* * *

After Kakashi's first visit at Naruto's place, he popped over more often. The pair would talk about their hardships, while Naruto would massage his tense muscles and then end his visit with weird and heavy amounts of flirting. Well mostly Kakashi being a pervert with Naruto being immune to any perverted tenancies and would put him in his place if he went too far.

The entire populace of Konohagakure could see the change in Naruto after the 3½ long weeks and were forever grateful to the copy-nin, who was slowly getting her out of her shell. Though they wondered what put her in that state in the first place.

Konoha 12 even noticed that Kakashi himself was more relax than before and spent less time at the memorial stone, hanging out with his friends or seeing Naruto. He carried himself straighter and opened up to people…if only slightly. He even once hunted down Gai for a challenge of his own. To say that Gai was happy is an understatement. He was over the moon and downright giddy on a challenge-high from his eternal rival. Thought the challenge Kakashi picked was not what he would do in a million years. They had to steal Anko's dango and eat it all while trying to get the least injuries. At the end of the day, they both got caught and lost.

Naruto would on a few occasions join Konoha 12 for dinner…well Kakashi would drag her there. He even brought her out once, only wearing white short-shorts with her white bra shown to all who looked her way, till Kakashi threw her his flak jacket to cover her lady-bits. Naruto was just thankful that she could even throw on some shoes and pants for the matter, since he turned up unannounced as soon as she left the bathroom, waiting for her.

She eventually got him back for that, by tying him up to a tree after training and got Sasuke to burn his smut. Naruto even had the nerve to sadistically laugh and take photos of the pitiful look on his face. Though soon after he managed to escape from the ninja-wire and tackle Naruto to the ground. Tickling the life out of her. It wasn't helpful that her two teammates left her with the camera and that Kakashi laced his fingers with lightening chakra.

Though Naruto was emerging from her shell, the members of Konoha 12 and their close comrades could see the attraction Kakashi had for the blonde Jinchuriki…well he was attracted to her for years, it was just more noticeable. But couldn't tell if Naruto felt the same way, her expressions was always well-controlled and when they heard her laugh; they all couldn't help but blush or try to hit on her. They didn't get far as Kakashi would materialize out of nowhere and smile at them creepily and drown them in KI when Naruto was never around. Genma and Kiba learnt the hard way when they didn't give up after the third time. The duo appeared traumatized and frightened whenever Kakashi hovered protectively over Naruto.

That was when everyone knew that Naruto was off-limits. But on the guys' night out, they didn't expect to see Naruto in the red-light with an unfamiliar handsome red-haired man.

* * *

The male Konoha 12 leaders along with Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu with Choji and Shikamaru being dragged along by their sensei, were all heading into the red-light district for a good time and show the two youngsters the ropes of being a man. Kakashi and Gai didn't bring along their boys for obvious reasons and bringing Shino would be weird and Hinata would kill Kiba if he even looked in this direction. Who knew that the sweet little girl could be so frightening.

The eight men were bustling from bar to bar, enjoying each other's company. It took them some time to coax the younger lads into drinking and let loose. Kakashi had told the two that even the top need to relax every once in a while, otherwise they could lose their minds and that it would be best to enjoy their free-time now.

Shikamaru obviously drunk less than everyone else, with Kakashi following in at a close second. The two laughing at the drunken others…even Gai was a hilarious drunk. Both making a bet as to who would chuck first.

It was nearing 2 in the morning when they all decided to hit one last bar, but this time a shinobi bar. They were inching closer to the west-side of the red-district when Genma stopped in his tracks and let out a low whistle with Izumo bumping into the Jonin and Kotetsu looking over Genma's shoulder, eyes bugging out.

The rest of the group all looked over to where Genma and Kotetsu were staring and all froze in star-struck. Standing about 100m down from them was a stunning blonde, wearing a skin tight black dress with a deep back-drop being laced together. Clearly seeing the evenly tanned skin. The dress was long sleeved and ended mid-thigh, hugging her curves hungrily. Her bust nice and perky for a woman without a bra on and wore 4 inch black stilettos. Her hair piled wonderfully on top of her hair in a messy bun. Her sparkling sapphire eyes and seductive smile bringing in both men and women, the whisker marks adding to her exoticness making her look even more alluring.

The men could tell that she was waiting for somebody and just as they finished checking her out, a 5'6 lanky tanned man appeared behind her. Seeming a couple of years younger than Kakashi. The man went and started to hug her from behind, arms encircled around her waist. He had shaggy red hair, that seemed as he just woke up and piercing vermillion eyes. His face narrowed giving him an almost animalistic look and wore a silk red dress-shirt with a pitch-black blazer over top and tight black slacks along with polished leather dress shoes. The woman in the vicinity swooned at his Adonis-like looks and throwing daggers at the gorgeous blonde in his arms.

They all witnessed the blonde yelp in surprise and rounded the man to hug him lovingly, seeing the red-head and over a small silver gift bag. Only for the woman to look in blushing heavily and swat the man over the head.

The group all heard Kakashi growl dangerously low in his throat and stepped away from him slowly. "What is Naruto doing here?!" he spat out and walked as calmly as he could over to the duo with his crowd following close behind. Encase he went ballistic on the beautiful blonde and handsome red-head.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto stood anxiously on the side of the road, waiting for her partner to show up. She felt uncomfortable wearing the dress Anko & Tsunade made her wear for the mission she just finished. Looking around she noticed the lecherous looks she was getting from both genders and smirked seductively at them, for them to faint or pass out from blood-loss.

Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her, making her yelp and heard a low husky whisper. "You still got it Naru-chan."

Spinning around quickly Naruto hugged the man behind her and whispered back. "Where the hell have you been Kurama?"

The red-haired man pulled back and chuckled deeply, a few women passing out from the sexiness. Naruto having heard his laugh for the most of her life rolled her eyes at the women and brought her attention back to her seduction sensei.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or not that you taught me the art of seduction. Baa-chan's been making us go out on so many missions with Anko-nee always prodding for details. I swear she uses the information I tell her on Iruka-sensei."

Kurama smirked at her distress, answering. "Ahh, but you love a good hunt." Naruto mirrored his smirk and looked down to the silvery bag.

"What's in there?" Kurama handed the bag over to her, winking.

"For future use. I had it specially made for you." Getting curious Naruto looked into the bag and began blushing furiously.

"What the hell? This is for people that are into kinky sex." Kurama laughed at her reaction and received a slap behind the head from his prodigy of a student. "And it's a bit cliché, don't you think?"

"Aww common, the fox costume fits you to the 'T'. You may never know when you want to get a bit wild." Naruto sighed at her perverted partner's antics.

"Is this why you dragged me all the way out here? Y'know I wanted to head straight home after reporting in." Naruto tugged playfully at his red locks. "Dealing with the Yakuza leader was fun and all, but I really need to wash off the skank and return this dress…if you can really call this a dress."

"Mou Kit, can't we just go hit one club. Just one…and you know that if you're not around, I'd get hounded & mobbed by desperate mortals." He whined. Naruto laughed, never noticing the blushing and awed looks from around the duo.

"We just spent three days straight clubbing, flirting and drinking. We can have fun later."

Kurama bowed his head in mock-sulk, whipping away his fake tears. "Fine, you win this time."

"You really need to get laid. Is Inari-chan still mad at you." Kurama nodded his head sadly.

"She won't even let me back into the Forest of Death, unless I apologize." Naruto bopped him over the head in annoyance.

"Stop being so prideful, be a real man and say you're sorry." Kurama looked to her about to protest, till he saw the stubborn look in her eyes and exhaled in defeat. Naruto only truly acted like herself whenever he was around and didn't give a rat's ass if somebody thought she was bi-polar.

Naruto smiled brightly and reached over to grab his hand, when a gloved pale one grabbed it. Turning to face the man, her eyes widened at seeing her sensei…and the guys, who were all giving her either the thumbs up, sorry faces or in Shikamaru's case wearing an I-know-something-you-don't look. Knowing full well who the red-haired male was.

Bringing her gaze back to her sensei, she could see the underlying anger and hurt. For the later emotion, she had no idea while.

Playing things cool she said. "Fancy seeing you guys here."

Apparently that was the wrong move, as Kakashi squeezed her hand tighter. Making her wanting to wince, but being as stubborn as she is, she never gave in.

"I was going to say the exact same thing, _Naruto._" The blonde Jinchuriki flicked her blue orbs over to her partner, to see him trying to restrain his you're-so-getting-it expression. Wanting so badly to snarl at Kurama and punt him across the village.

"You must be Naru-chan's team leader." Naruto was thankful that Kurama butted in and watched as he outstretches his hand.

Kakashi never the one to be rude…unless alone in Naruto's presence, used his free hand to shake the red-head's. Trying his best not to growl at the pet name the man had given his youngest student, unconsciously pulling her closer to him. His hand that was once in Naruto's now around her waist.

Kakashi's friends noticed his possessiveness and inwardly hoped that he wouldn't scare Naruto off afterwards, if he took her with him to talk.

"Hatake Kakashi; and who might you be?"

Kurama let out a hearty chuckle and poked his student on the forehead. "It seems my cute little student hasn't mentioned me. I'm wounded." Grabbing his heart, feigning hurt.

Naruto snorted. "Well nobody asked." Kakashi looked accusingly at her. Naruto turned away from him and faced Kurama, folding her arms in the process. Holding tightly onto the fox costume.

"The name's Kurama, I'm Naruto's sensei. Though I must say, she is quiet the genius in my specialty"

"Sensei? Specialty?" Shikamaru asked, his acting skills making him sound confused. Naruto threw him a dirty look over her shoulder. Knowing them, he and Kurama were going to be the death of her.

Kurama ginned over at the Nara heir, briefly noticing Kakashi's hold tighten more against Naruto. "Well I've been Naru-chan's sensei since she was 6. Ahh, she grew into quiet the beautiful woman." Winking in her direction.

Kakashi saw the red hue on her cheeks and thought that it came from Kurama, not knowing that Naruto was losing her composure to beat up two certain men.

"And your specialty?" Asuma prodded. Kurama gestured for Naruto to continue as she mouthed out I'm-going-to-kill-you. Unfazed by her icy threat he smiled at his Kit, mentally laughing his ass off while listing places for him to hide out at till she calmed down.

Kakashi looked down to the woman attached to his hip, grounding out. "It can't be that bad Naruto."

Shikamaru had to hold back his laugh as Naruto mumbled out her answer.

"My youthful Naruto-san, you must speak louder if we are to hear."

Naruto cleared her throat and looked to the ground. "I specialize in Seduction & Assassination." The men's eyes widened, sobering up. Well Shikamaru had to fake his. Even Choji was stunned to know that the innocent little Naruto would even dabble in that area.

And to make things worse, Kurama added. "She doesn't _specialize_, she's practically a master. My little Naru-chan is considered Konoha's best and can easily beat myself. Especially with her solid henge, she can easily take on a male persona and bag a woman." Whipping away a fake tear he continued. "I'm so proud."

Naruto snapped and quickly released herself from Kakashi's grip and landed a solid right-hook to Kurama's jaw. Propelling him far away from her. Cracking her knuckles Naruto turned around, seeing the darkened look in her sensei's eye.

Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly she said. "I'm sure he was just exaggerating."

"I wouldn't think so." Izumo inputted. Naruto seriously wanted to beat the shit out of all of them and go home. Kotetsu nodded to his partner's statement and point to the people in the surrounding area.

"This is mostly your work Naruto. Kurama-san must be one heck of a teacher if this is the effect you have." Shikamaru couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed at his best friend's misfortune.

Seeing Kakashi stalk over to her, she hissed out to the group. "When I'm free, I'm going to kill you all." Mostly signalling out to Shikamaru.

The men shivered in fear as Kakashi grab tightly onto Naruto's waist and disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

"Poor Naruto. I don't think Kakashi will let her out of his sights now." Genma mussed.

Gai nodded and clapped his comrade on his shoulder. "I've never seen my Rival so possessive…"

"Jealous…" came the call from Asuma.

"Protective…" Choji added in his two-cents.

"You troublesome morons." Shikamaru sighed, ignoring the ticked looks from his fellow drinking buddies. "Kakashi-sensei's in love."

It took the team several seconds to let the information to sink in. All letting out a bewildered. "NANI?!"

Shikamaru waved them off and replied. "Leave him be. Unless you want to end up mysteriously dead because of him." The men nodded sadly, wanting to tease the silver-haired shinobi. Shikamaru smirked at the saddened looks. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun _after _they get together."

The shinobi soon all had matching faces as Asuma said. "Whose house is the closest? We have a lot of planning to do." The men all laughed as they headed of the Eternal Chunin's pad.

**Kakashi & Naruto.**

The duo appeared in Kakashi's apartment, with the copy-nin pinning her up against a wall, making her drop the silver bag. Narrowing his eyes he voiced. "What the hell were you doing in the red-light district Naruto?!" the blonde didn't answer him, opting to glare back. Growling out. "Don't you ever go there again! Do you understand!"

"You have no right to constrict my movements! It's my life sensei!" she yelled back.

"What?! Seducing people, drinking, partying. Lying to me about the sensei you've had for 11 years! You're only 17 Naruto! Your too young to be taking on those sorts of missions!" Naruto growled low in her throat, not liking being accused.

"Well you didn't exactly ask about my missions or my life when I was younger and it's my job as a Kunoichi to take on those missions! I've been doing them ever since I became a Genin, Ji-chan knew when to separate his feeling from missions like these! Stop telling me what to do!" Naruto roughly shoved him off her and kicked off her shoes in the process. She fuckin' hated wearing heels.

Kakashi looked at her in shock. "Genin…You were only 12! Do you know how dangerous those mission are?! Why'd the hell did you accept them…What about Sakura?! Couldn't you confide in me with these things?"

Naruto scoffed. "My skills were needed and Sakura can't flirt or drink for shit…" she pointed at her sensei angrily. "…and you were too busy with Sasuke to even notice Sakura or I. I had to get money somehow, I don't exactly have a large bank account or a family to back me up! _'Well not that I'm telling you I know who my parents are.' _The three of you didn't even notice when I left on those missions!"

"So what?! You slept around with other men and women to get money! I could've helped you if you told me Naruto!" he roared back.

"Don't you **dare **mistake me as a whore! Even if I married a Nobleman, my skills would've still been needed in the field…that includes sleeping with other people." Naruto crossed her arms, her glare intensifying. "And what could have you done sensei?! I'm not some fuckin' charity case."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. He didn't mean for things to end up this way. "Were you ever going to tell me…about Kurama-san, your side missions?"

"No, I never intended to tell you till I was 20." She answered honestly.

Naruto saw the betrayal flash across his sole grey eye, not feeling guilty in the slightest. It's her job and would do whatever it took to bring down yakuza, tyrant or missing-nin. "I told you before sensei, we are ninja and we have missions to do, which we will not like doing."

Hesitating for a while, she gave in and laced her hands with his. Surprising Kakashi, since usually he was the one to initiate things between them. Even if she did give him weird looks. "Do you seriously think I enjoy sleeping with such cruel men & women, flirting and drinking with them. Knowing what they have done to innocent lives…the reason why I never told you earlier was because I knew the reaction you would've had."

Kakashi nodded solemnly, feeling a pang of jealously knowing that she's already had her first. "I need to get home, it's late as it is." Kakashi's gripped tightened, searching through her blue orbs.

"Sleep with me." Naruto gapped at his request, making him mentally whack himself at his choice of words. "No, not like that. Just lay with me, it's dangerous around this time of night."

Kurama could feel her denial coming on. _**Go for it kit…unless you want to spend the night listening in on some hot passionate sex. **__What the Fuck Kurama?! __**Took your advice.**_ Naruto sent him an image of her flipping the bird as she answered the scarecrow.

"Okay, I don't think I'd make it home anyway. I'd probably pass out somewhere in exhaustion." Kakashi nodded and lead her into his room, grabbing an old shirt of his for her to wear from his dresser.

"Here, the bathroom is right through there." Pointing to the door opposite his bed. Taking the shirt, she entered the bathroom. Peeling off her dress and slipping on the grey V-neck, this ended just below her butt. Naruto tsked at the size. "Must have been one of his old shirts." Considering that she could _just_ get it over her bust. Looking into the mirror, Naruto began removing the pins from her hair to let her golden tresses fall. Thanks to the Kyūbi's chakra, her skin looked flawless and didn't need the aid of make-up.

Naruto tossed her dress to the side of the bathroom and exited.

Kakashi was already shirtless and wearing dark-coloured sweats that hung loosely on his hips. Mask still in place. Naruto saw him pull away the blankets before he turned to give her his full attention. Blushing slightly as he eyed her frame, lingering a tad longer on her ass and breasts.

"Oi, eyes up sensei." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and held his hand out to her.

"Maybe I should be more discreet."

Naruto laughed at his statement, noticing that he already had her on the bed and turned off all the lights. Leaving them in the pitch darkness. Naruto grunted understanding that Kakashi wanted to sleep with his mask off and felt him shuffle closer to her, pulling the blankets over top.

Naruto fidgeted nervously till he pulled her closer to his athletic frame, locking his arms in place around the base of her back, rubbing soothing circles. Exhaling softly, she relaxed under the closeness and asked. "You don't plan on rolling on top?"

"Only if you want me to." Naruto with the best of her ability, flicked him on the nose.

"I prefer breathing. Thank-you very much."

Chuckling he asked. "You're one of Konoha's best…so why do I have the feeling that you take on low-level missions, when it's obviously below your skill sets."

"Mmm, I wouldn't think you'd notice. Well I don't have a solid reason for not taking them."

Kakashi nuzzled his head into her hair, taking in her scent of the forest with a hint of lemon and underlying cigarette. _Probably from her mission._ Pulling her even closer, so that her melons were pressed against him; their legs almost intertwining.

Naruto unconsciously wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into the warmth. Yawning, she drowned out. "Night Kakashi-sensei." Quickly drifting off in his arms.

Kakashi smiled down at the sleeping blonde, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, soon you'll have a reason not to." Planning to capture the blonde kitsune before that Kurama character took her from him.

* * *

Kakashi woke up the next morning to feel his head on a pair of something soft and warm, faintly hearing a thump-thump noise. Prying open his sole eye, he glanced down to realize his head was placed in-between a pair of nicely shaped breasts. Going through the memories of last night, wondering if he brought home a woman.

Shaking the thought away when he remembered his fight with Naruto and the handsome red-head she was with.

Gaining his senses back, he found himself in-between Naruto's legs, his right hand laced with hers and his left under her back. Lying on top of her, feeling her breath in and out under him, slowly raising his head with her exhalations. Her free hand entangled in his silver mane.

"I wonder when this happened…not that I don't like it." He ginned perversely, moving his head around to bug-out at the time on the clock. It was already 9:45. He had never slept in this later before or sleep so deeply.

Slowly removing his hand from her back, he reached over to his nightstand to grab his mask and slip it in place, redirecting his gaze down to the sleeping blonde, her hand falling out of his hair. Smiling wickedly he purred, "Naruto, it's time to get up."

The blonde Jinchuriki' s face scrunched up and whispered tiredly, "Fuck off…5 minutes."

His grin widened, untangling their hands. Slowly trailing it up her body. "Jiraiya-sama needs to talk to you." Naruto brought up a tired hand trying to swat him away.

"Kakashi-baka…sleep." Kakashi's hand crept closer to his target and groped her right breast. Naruto's eyes flew open, slapping the offending hand away and hit the pervert over the head.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the fuck?!" the copy-nin looked at her innocently. Head tilting in mock confusion.

"Huh? I though you like it when I touch you." Moving his hand down to grasp her ass. Naruto squealed at the sudden move, realizing that the shirt was no longer covering her butt. Instead ridding halfway up her stomach, almost showing her sensei her chest.

Kakashi's eye trailed down lower, feeling that he hit skin and smiled sinfully at the exposure. Sure he had seen her half naked plenty of times, but this time she was in his bed…wearing his shirt with her black lace underwear. Doing almost nothing to conceal her womanhood and the golden hairs. Her long tanned legs making him want to groan, fully-prepared to claim her as his. _I can deal with Iruka and the Sannin later…as well as Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee._

"Sensei, eyes up!" she hollered, grabbing his head and bringing his gaze to hers. Seeing as he kept his eyes locked down below.

Smirking devilishly he purred to her. "No can do. Can't have another men or women touch what's mine." Lacing the pads of his fingers with lightening-chakra, sliding them along her legs.

Naruto shivered under his touch and narrowed her blue orbs, questioning. "What's yours?"

"You of course…You've been mine ever since I meet you in the academy classroom." He confessed. Naruto tried her best to ignore the hand that lingered on her ass and the perverted scarecrow above her. "…Kurama-san seems like a nice guy." He continued suspiciously.

Naruto raised a brow and snorted, clearly hearing the jealousy. "Of course he is. He's a splendid teacher…" egging Kakashi, she added. "…and very handsome too."

Kakashi buried his head into the crook of her neck, both hands on her hips. His covered lips licking and sucking on her flesh as best as he could with the fabric separating them. Naruto moaned at the contact, her hands finding their way into his hair. "Is that right? What else is he to you?" finding her pulse, nipped harshly; her whimpers in pleasure being heard.

"He's…a g-ood fr-iend. Ta-ught me e-ever-ything he k-nows." Kakashi hummed into her neck, bringing his mouth down to her collarbone, hands groping her legs and ass, slowly trailing up her body, antagonizing her.

"Sounds like he's more than a friend, Na-ru-to." The blonde Uzumaki growled at his slow pace, pulling her hands out of his hair and lifted his masked face close to hers.

"If you're planning on making me yours, you better fuckin' hurry up or else I'll find someone else who can satisfy me." Kakashi growled back, wanting to drag out his interrogation. Naruto smirked mischievously, "I could always find Kurama, if you can't pull through."

_**Kit that's just harsh. **__Oh please, you would've done the same thing to Inari-chan. __**Tch whatever, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone…and spread the word. **__Oi, you ancient fucker, I'm going to get you back. _Naruto block the connection, encase her partner accidently peeped into her bedroom activities…it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

Kakashi composure broke and ripped off his mask, smashing their lips together. Her lips felt soft and warm against his now-bare ones and opened his mouth slightly to suck on her lower-lip, licking and nipping ever now and then. Coaxing her to open her mouth.

Naruto mumbled through her lips. "You have to do better than this sensei." Kakashi took the challenge head-on and squeezed her ass, making her gasp. Slipping in his tongue easily. Naruto felt his smirk against her mouth and continued to battle him for dominance.

Kakashi's tongue danced with Naruto's, fighting to take the lead. He used his wet muscle to roam around her moist cavern, lapping in her taste. Kakashi tilted her head back so he could get better access to her mouth and use the momentum to run his tongue along the roof of her mouth, making her whimper and lose her dominance, allowing him to take the lead.

Kakashi licked her teeth and gums before pulling away, a bridge of saliva connecting them. Licking the string away all the way to her lips, he discarded her shirt. Looking into her sapphires seeing them darken in lust. Letting his hands roam up her body, taking in her breasts. Her nipples hard and perky.

Naruto could finally get a good look at his face. Gapping at his rugged features. His jawline narrow and well-chiselled, not a hair nor stubble to be found. His lips thin and pale, his sharingan scar reaching all the way down below his high cheekbones with another smaller scar running along his sculpted chin. His mismatched eyes further bringing her into his mysterious allurement. No blimp-lips nor buck teeth to be found. He was definitely handsome, in his own unique way.

Kakashi saw her ogling at his face and smiled. Naruto bugged-out at the dimples that appeared. "Now I understand why you wear that mask." She whispered breathless-ly. Kakashi chuckled and brought his head back down to kiss her, Naruto letting him fully take over.

Naruto whimpered at the loss of lip contact as he removed his lips to trail wet kisses down her toned body; making his way to his target. Naruto arched her back and gasped out as Kakashi's mouth became attached to her left nipple, her right being pinched and prodded by his lean fingers.

She roughly grabbed onto his hair, moaning in pleasure as he sucked or let his tongue flick over her bud. Kneading her other breast with his one hand, the other groping her ass. Slowly taking her off her underwear. Naruto lifted her hips so he could get the undergarment off and purred seductively. "T-take yo-ours o-ff." Kakashi compiled and pulled himself off her for a while, throwing the blankets to the ground and separated the pants from his bulging erection.

Naruto sat up and looked scandalously at his lower region, pointing out. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you put _that_ in. I'd die." Kakashi chuckled, going through the seals for a privacy jutsu and crawled on top of his blonde kitsune.

"At least we'll both feel satisfied." Sucking on her neck, using his weight to push her back down and moved his hand towards her womanhood. "Mine." He mumbled absentmindedly.

Naruto laughed in her normal husky way. He was definitely her top kisser…for now…maybe. "Baka, I always was." There confessions weird, but were sincere none the less.

Kakashi nuzzled himself closer into her neck and hummed out. "I've been waiting for years…all mine." Further covering her neck and chest in hickeys. Faintly hearing her mumble-out, "Ero-sensei."

Kakashi used his thumb to massage her clit, while he slowly inserted a finger into her dripping cave. Feeling that she was tight, he mentally sighed in bliss. Naruto arched her back, indicating that it was okay to add in another. Taking in her request he added in a second finger, moving them in and out in a rhythmic pace, slowly making Naruto lose her control and patients. Especially with his thumb making her head spin wildly.

Kakashi brought his lips down to her right bud and began administrating the same tongue workout as he did to the other. Naruto's hands gripping onto his hair as she moaned out in indulgence. "Mo-ore se-ensei." Kakashi licked the hollow in her chest, happy that the Kyūbi wasn't healing his love-bites.

"Kakashi, call me Kakashi." Naruto groaned out her acknowledgement to his request as he slipped in a third finger, speeding up his thrusting and massaging.

"H-hurry, pu-ut in." she breathed into his ear, Kakashi nodded and kissed her deep. Sucking on her tongue and nibbling her lower-lip. Using his hand to guide in his length, covering it in her juices as a means for lubricant. Naruto moaned into his mouth, feeling his heat grind against hers. Bucking her hips impatiently.

Kakashi slid the head of his length into her, hissing in pleasure at her hot cavern. Having her wiggling for him to push in faster was not helping him in the slightest, his control slowly wavering.

Naruto growled into the kiss. "I'm not go-ing to br-eak." Kakashi retracted his lips from hers and looked solely into her eyes, both of his eyes open. Forever burning her beautiful naked form into his brain.

"If you say so, my love." He purred at her and quickly slammed the rest of his length into her tight pussy. Naruto arched her back in bliss, screaming out his name. "Kakashi!"

Smirking knowing that he now had his woman, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue, he pulled out slowly and rammed back in quickly. Moaning in pleasure.

Her breasts bouncing as he ploughed into her. His hips move in different rhythms. Slow-slow, slow-fast or just straight out pounding her into his mattress. "Ka-Kashi, fa-aster."

Following through he lifted her legs over his shoulders, to deepen his reach into her tight cavern. Further ramming his length into her, till his cock reached the hilt. Surprised seeing that she could take in all of him. He moved out slowly and rammed in faster, continuing his pace. Seeing her wither in pleasure under him. Kakashi moaned feeling her tighten around him and gripped her ass tightly to make her let go.

Naruto gasped, losing her hold on him as he further ploughed deep within her, hitting a soft spot. "Th-here…a-gain." He angled his pelvis and roughly pounded into her, the head of his cock hitting her pleasure spot.

Kakashi slowed down his pace, feeling her about to cum. smirking down to her annoyed and flustered face, their sweat mingling as one. Removing her legs from his shoulders, so that he could reach down and kiss her. Naruto wrapped her arms around his shoulder, feeling that he stopped moving and whispered through the kiss. "Why…did…you stop."

Kakashi laughed into the kiss and slowly removed his cock from her pit (No pun intended), pulling away to whisper huskily into her ear. "I still have to punish you for lying to me."

Pushing her legs further apart, he lowered his head to his womanhood. Blowing onto her labia, seeing her shudder and hiss out. "Fuck you, Kakashi."

"Later my love, Itadakimasu." He said cheekily and began his meal.

**XXXX**

Kakashi had taken his time eating out his younger lover, making her come three times before he couldn't hold back anymore and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Re-burying himself into her raw cavern and going wild into her pussy.

Kakashi didn't let her rest after he released his seed, continuing his punishment on her by continuously making her cum over and over again for the past 2½ hours. Making dead sure that she knew who she belonged to.

Naruto lay tiredly on top of her silver-mane mate and tiredly voiced out. "Idiot, don't you have a limit."

"Says the woman with high amounts of stamina." Naruto growled at the chuckling man and dragged herself off him to head to the bathroom. Only for her legs to give out and collapse onto the floor.

Growling louder she said. "I'm so getting you back for this you pervert." Kakashi sat up in the bed and watched as the blonde hobbled over to his bathroom, enjoying the way her bare ass swayed.

Naruto closed and locked the door behind her and turned on the shower to get rid of all the sweat and bodily fluids. She never felt so satisfied and well fucked in her life and hopped into the warm shower, lathering her body in suds and letting her muscles unravel under the heat.

Naruto started to clean her hair when she felt strong arms encircle her waist. "KYA! How the hell did you get in here?!" turning around to throw the soap in her hand at the drenched Hatake.

"We're ninja. Do you seriously think a lock door will keep me from having you?" casually saying as if they had been living together for years, locking his mouth with hers before she could protest.

Naruto melted under his touch, bringing her arms around his shoulders. Allowing his tongue to dance with hers, feeling his hardened length poke her stomach. "You insatiable bastard." Pulling away from his kiss to see him look down at her grinning widely, showing off his adorable dimples.

"Only for you, my love." Naruto swatted him over to head, already feeling herself being pinned up against the wall. His lips attached to hers with her leg wrapping around his waist, his manhood sliding into her hot cavern. The hot water and soap making them slide across each other easily.

Naruto mentally groaned, wanting nothing more than to have a nice relaxing shower. But with Kakashi around, she highly doubted that he would leave her alone if she was ever naked. _I need to upgrade my barrier seals then if I want to shower peacefully…or get changed with Kakashi around._

* * *

Naruto got changed into her clothes that Kakashi grabbed from her place, refusing to let her out of his apartment wearing the dress she had on last night. She was just grateful that Kurama and Inari weren't there, otherwise she would have more explaining to do…and that he didn't grab revealing clothes that Jiraiya had brought for her.

Naruto put on her peach coloured undergarments and threw on top a ¾ sleeve baby-blue shirt that hugged all the right places, with beige mid-thigh shorts and put her hair back into her messy bun from last night, with the help of the pins she discarded near his sink.

Looking in the mirror happily, Naruto exited the bathroom coming face-to-face with a smug Kakashi holding up a silver gift bag. Naruto mentally cursed for forgetting about her gift and feigned innocent. Kakashi saw her look and chuckled. "So…when are you going to wear this?" wiggling his brows in a suggestive manner, eyeing her body greedily.

Naruto snatched the bag from his hand and whacked him in his mid-section with it. "Eyes up Kakashi…maybe if you play nice." Walking out of his bedroom with the bag in hand and Kakashi following closely behind her.

"Kurama-san gave you that, did he not?" he asked suspiciously. Naruto walked over to his front door to slip on her flats and threw the gift onto his couch.

"It's kind of how you treat the team to dinner or lunch after a successful mission…Kurama is just more perverted." Kakashi hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Mask still down since he was alone with her, wearing his usual jonin uniform.

"There's more?...We should try them all, ne?" Naruto elbowed him in the gut and tsked at her perverted sensei…well all her teachers' were perverts, just in different forms.

"Ero-baka, because of you I missed out on breakfast and there's no way in hell I'm skipping lunch to satisfy your libido…it's already 12:30." Kakashi rubbed his belly and walked out the front door with Naruto and lock his door. But not before pulling back up his mask.

The couple walked down the streets of Konoha, with Kakashi hovering protectively over his mate. Both heading over to the Korean Barbeque pit, with Kakashi paying for their meal. Since Naruto blamed him for missing out on eating.

Entering the restaurant, they were greeted with the other members of Konoha 12 that waved them over, with Naruto making her way to sit next to the nervous Shikamaru, Kakashi sliding in next to her.

Naruto leaned over to whisper in the Nara heir's ear. "You knew what he would do, didn't you Shika?"

Shikamaru looked at her smugly and spoke back in a quiet tone. "I'm not a genius for nothing Naru. All it took was a little push; and knowing you, you wouldn't of done anything."

"Damn straight!" she hissed, but reluctantly gave up being mad at her best friend. "Thanks…but now I'm stuck with a sex-beast." Shikamaru snorted in amusement as Naruto kissed him on the cheek, not being missed by anybody on the table. "Just wait till Temari hears that you were in the red-light district." Pulling away to see the mortified look on his face. Naruto slapped his cheek playfully for good measure. "I always get even Shika."

Naruto brought her attention to the slightly smirking Hinata, who was sitting next to her new boyfriend Kiba, with Naruto winking in her direction to confirm her suspicions. Shikamaru always wondered how the two always knew what the other was thinking without speaking. Shrugging his shoulders. _It must be a girl thing._ He mused, ignoring the discreet dark glare from the copy-nin. He had a Suna blonde to watch out for, she was a lot more dangerous than the silver-haired Nin. Especially since her younger brother's the Kazekage and the Jinchuriki to the Ichibi, Shukaku.

Kakashi squeezed her leg making her look over to him questionably, only for him to redirect his gaze to Shikamaru. Naruto shook her head slowly and smiled softly at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly; making his worries disappear.

Naruto was a beautiful woman and he didn't want to lose her anytime soon. Gai and Asuma looked at each other knowingly, trying their best to defuse their grins. Failing miserably as everyone else at the table caught on and mirrored the two Jounin's faces, even Kurenai, Shino and Sasuke joined in, if only slightly.

Gai and Lee look as if they were busting to hit the loo. Obviously wanting to shout about their youthful ways and congratulate the new couple. The only thing stopping them was the heated glare from Ino & Tenten at Gai and Sakura almost breaking her boyfriend's hand, smiling awfully sweet at him; making him sweat profusely.

The group's bustling moods were interrupted as they heard a husky male voice call out. "Naru-chan, over here." The woman blushed at the tone with Naruto looking to the entrance to see Kurama waving at her. Wearing a teal buttoned down dress shirt, with black slacks and polished dress shoes.

In his arms was a beautiful white-haired woman, with creamy flawless skin and a narrowed face just like Kurama's though feminine and perfect. She was at least a half-a-head shorter than the red-head. Her eyes the same piercing vermillion with full pale pink lips, smiling happily at Naruto. Her hair cascading down to the base of her back, wearing a lilac coloured summer dress that flowed down to her ankles. Barely showing her white flats. What the crowd noticed the most was her hand caressing her swollen tummy lovingly, with the handsome red-head smiling fondly at the white-haired woman.

Naruto smiled brightly and leapt over Kakashi, heading towards the foxy couple and hugged the woman in purple softly. "Inari-chan, it's been a while. How far a long are you now?" Inari giggle lightly as Naruto's eyes lit up while the blonde caressed her belly.

"Hello Naru-chan, I'm at least 3½ months in." Kurama rubbed the back of his nervously before pulling both of his foxy women into a family embrace.

"Who would've thought that the goddess of Foxes would end up with me, the Kyūbi no Kurama and the guardians to the mortal, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He whispered softly. The girls in his arms laughed, with Naruto pulling the two over to her star-struck friends.

Konoha 12 all looked in awe at the three Adonis-like people walking over to them, the blonde snapping her fingers in attention and went to go stand next to Kakashi. "Guys I want you to meet Kurama and Inari, my guardians and teachers." Kurama poked Naruto on her forehead, in their non-official greeting.

"Mou Naru-chan, it's like you've only told Shikamaru and Hinata about me. My heart aches." Naruto scoffed at him and flipped him the bird. Only for Inari to slap them both up the head.

"Will the two of you ever grow up." Her voice sang.

"Nope." They both replied cheekily, only to receive another slap.

Inari smiled at the stunned crowd and said. "It's a pleasure to meet the rest of Naru-chan's friends…she has a bad habit for ignoring her elders." Slightly glaring at the blonde. Naruto shrugged her shoulders as if say what-are-we-going-to-do-about-it.

Shikamaru was the first to be pulled out of his stupor. It always took him a while to get used to seeing Inari or Kurama in their human forms. "It's been a while Inari-san…" looking to her mid-section. "…a very long while. You troublesome blonde why didn't you tell me."

"When were you going to tell me you were shaggi…" Naruto's mouth became covered as Inari placed her hand solidly on the blonde's lips.

"Language young lady." Naruto nodded as Inari released her, with Naruto placing her hand on Kakashi's shoulder, wondering if he was okay.

He looked up to her accusingly, only for her to bend down and whisper in his ear. "There's a lot you don't know about me Kakashi. And if you're looking for an explanation, I'd be more than happy to answer your questions." Pulling back up to see him eye-smile back at her. No 'thank-you' necessary.

Everybody looked giddily at the duo wanting so badly to call them out. Even Sasuke wanted to hear them officially announce that they were together.

"Inari-san, do you know what gender the baby will be?" Ino asked curiously. She just wanted to find an excuse to go shopping.

"A boy. We actually came here looking for Naruto, to name the baby."

"EEHH?!" Naruto's eyes widened and pointed to herself. Kurama chuckled, earning a round of blushes from the females that weren't immune. "Then wouldn't that make me the Godmother." The foxy pair nodded at the stunned blonde, trying not to laugh at her bewildered face.

Naruto calmed down, her features softening, finally making Shino understand her connection to children. "Hagoromo…" Inari grinned over to Kurama, who looked shell-shocked the blonde teen.

"Otou-sama's name." he whispered. Naruto nodded.

"He will grow up to be a great person, just like Hagoromo-Jiji." Naruto looked at the approving faces of her guardians and accidently blurted out. "Now we have two pregnant women in our mists."

The reactions were simultaneous as Asuma spat out his water with Kurenai choking on her saliva. Naruto looked at them sheepishly. "Oh shit…was that supposed to be a secret." The table erupted in laughter, making room for the foxy couple. With the girls from Konoha 12 (excluding Naruto) to chat idly with the two blushing pregnant women with Asuma being hounded by his two students; Lee and Gai backing them up. Wondering why they weren't informed.

Remembering something, since she was the ever dubbed Gossip-princess, with her mother being the Queen, Ino asked Naruto. "Ano, Naruto…why were you all angst-y for the past 4 months? You seem yourself today."

Naruto looked at her innocently. "Angst-y, me? Really? I never realized." Excluding the people who knew, the rest all gained tick marks on their heads as Sakura grinded out. "Yes you were. We've been wondering what happened?" Naruto placed a finger on her chin, in a mock pose.

"Oohh, that. Well Anko-nee needed help with her thesis on the social behaviour of the village if somebody were to drastically change…and I always wanted to know what ya'll would do if I acted like Teme." Hitching her thumb at the brooding Uchiha.

"Ehh! But daddy read through that report over two months ago, yet you were still all droopy-like." Ino shrieked. Much to the dismay of her boyfriend Choji. Taking the punishment like the kind man he was.

"Really?" Naruto mused, mask in place, enjoying the reactions of her comrades. "I guess I got too caught up in character and forgot I was wearing the depressing persona…" shrugging her shoulders. "…At least it's going to help on future missions, I guess." The group all face-faulted at her explanation. All worrying for no reason.

Though Kakashi was planning on thanking Anko for bringing them together…even if it was in a weird way.

Naruto remembering her quick discussion with Kurama in the morning, still standing up next to Kakashi, pinned her partner with her icy glare. "Oh Rama-chan…" Kurama shied away, almost whimpering knowing bad things happen whenever she used that name. Cracking her knuckles threateningly she continued. "Who did you tell?"

Being as smart as he is, he answered quickly and honestly. Clearly seeing the underlying pain if he stalled or lied. "Just them. I swear."

Naruto's eyes widened and whispered out. "No…not them." Kurama nodded his head furiously as Kakashi looked up worriedly at his blonde mate, reaching over to entwine their hands together. Gai noticing and gushing like an obsessive fangirl. With the six females following soon after, though much more quietly than Gai…and Lee.

Kurama eyes flickered to the door and smiled, pointing for Naruto to look too. "I didn't think that they'd get here this fast."

Everyone whipped their heads to the door as they heard two squeals of, "NARUTO/KARIN!" seeing a blur of yellow and red collide together. Sasuke raised a brow at the familiar name and looked over to the sound, hoping he heard wrong…his hopes crumbled away seeing the spectacle wearing red-head squeezing the life out of his blonde teammate.

Karin's red eyes lock with Sasuke's obsidian, the restaurant being flooded with malice and dread. Everybody noticing that it was all being aimed at Sasuke and was thanking Kami that he was sitting near the end of the table.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" The red-haired teen voice venomously. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" Karin was prepared to leap at the frightened Uchiha. He had never seen her like that before, wondering why she wanted to end his life.

Karin was stopped at a pair of tanned arms encircled her waist, holding her back. "Karin, you know Uncle Nagato has dibs." The spectacle wearing teen reluctantly calmed down and repositioned her glasses.

"Tch whatever, when Uncle Nagato's done with him, I'll heal him right up and kill him myself. Dattebane!" Everyone's eyes widened at the familiar verbal tick, looking between the two. Kakashi finally remembering where he heard the name.

Naruto sighed. "You'll have to wait in line remember. All of them want a piece of him, even Weasel-chan." Karin snorted, making Naruto say. "You ditched them didn't you."

Karin rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, further shocking Konoha 12. "Well what's the point of being a sensor, if I don't use my abilities…and anyway I wanted to see you first, cousin-_dearest_. It's been _forever_" she exaggerated with Naruto snorting in amusement.

_Is snorting an Uzumaki thing._ The group mused, even Inari thought the same thing.

Naruto was about to introduce Karin to her friends when they all felt the ground shake beneath their feet. Konoha was nowhere near tectonic plates and were wondering what the hell was happening. Only to be answered as they heard yells of, "NARUTO!" black and red clothed people piling into the restaurant. All men, with tears in their eyes.

Everybody immediately recognized them, wondering how the hell they got into Konoha. Naruto casually waved at the toppled men on the ground. "Hey guys, it's been a while." Naruto turned her head to the group to explain before they ended up killing the men on the floor. "My Uncle's the leader of the Akatsuki, they stopped hunting Jinchuriki years ago and help protect the smaller villagers and other Jinchuriki like me from Orochimaru."

At first they didn't believe her till they saw the teary and disbelieving looks in their eyes. Even if one of them wore an orange mask, they could still feel the vibes. All trampling all over each other to stand up and reach Naruto, that they all started laughing, even Shino chuckled at little.

Sasuke looked bug-eyed at Naruto and said. "Don't tell me Nii-san came. I'm not ready." Naruto scoffed and clipped him over the head.

"Stop being a pussy, you have to look about for my Uncle. Weasel-chan won't save you, from the stunt you pulled 4 years ago." Everybody now understanding why Naruto's newly announced cousin wanted to kill Sasuke.

Naruto had won against Itachi in a game of poker…well several games, she even allowed him to use his sharingan and made him show/tell Sasuke the truth, go to Tsunade to let her heal him and turn Danzo in. Naruto thought that it was the best game of poker she had ever played in her years of living. Way better than winning bucket loads of money. And by the time Naruto returned home, all of Konoha was aware of the truth of the Uchiha massacre with Sasuke being allowed the honour to execute Danzo and the Elders. Jiraiya now taking up the advisors' seat, Tsunade refusing almost banning letting anyone take on the elders' position.

The Akatsuki finally caught their composure and were about to greet Naruto properly when they all heard their leader bellow out. "Where's that fucker?! I will show him true pain as he bows before a god." Naruto and Karin groaned in embarrassment. Hearing their Uncle and his god-complex.

Entering the vicinity were 2 males and a sole female. One being Itachi with his sharingan activated, standing on the left of the red-haired male who had purple eyes with 4 rings and a blue-haired women with an origami flower in her hair with amber coloured eyes, flanking the red-head's right.

"Uncle Nagato, you've fully recovered I see." The red-haired man's face turned from a scowl into a large grin and bowled his men over to hug Naruto. Rubbing their cheeks together.

"My little Naru-chan, when were you going to tell your Uncle about the man your seeing." Naruto blushed furiously with Kakashi fidgeting in his seat. The former throwing daggers at her partner, all while pushing her Uncle away.

Naruto snorted and said. "Not even a full 24 hours and Ame is a 3-day trip…this is why I don't tell you these things. It's scaring knowing how fast you can get here."

"Fuinjutsu Naru-chan." Nagato snorted and poked her on the forehead.

"Definitely an Uzumaki thing." Kiba whispered, gaining a round of nods.

Nagato brought his Rinnegan gaze to the sole grey eye of Kakashi's. Frowning in thought, making the silver-haired man cough nervously. "So this is the man Kurama told me about…hmmm…I like him, you have a good eye. Just like your Uncle." Slapping his niece on the shoulder, bringing Karin into the Uzumaki family hug. "Even Rin-chan found a nice boy, Suigetsu. A truly dedicated swordsman." Karin blushed furiously, with Sasuke choking. Not believing his ears.

Itachi pushed Kisame over, so he could hug Naruto in greeting. Ignoring the 'Oi' from his shark-like partner, looking over Naruto's shoulder to his nervous little brother. Smirking slightly he said, "Foolish little brother, Pein-sama's going to kill you." Nagato's eyes redirected over to the youngest Uchiha sibling, narrowing dangerously at Sasuke, who gulped and shied away from the glaring S-ranking man. "But first…" Itachi clapped Kakashi on the shoulder, sharingan blazing brighter. "…Hurt Naru-chan, I'll kill you."

Kakashi nodded quickly, hearing the curses of the cloaked men behind Itachi. All going on about how it wasn't fair how Itachi called dibs. Earning a round of sweat-drops. Konan walk over to Naruto and smiled kindly at her. All the other members following suit, greeting her.

Though their greetings did annoy her a bit, especially since Tobi (Not Obito) and Deidara were acting like over-emotional mothers with Kisame, Nagato & Hidan sending suggestive looks to the new couple, only for Konan to pull them by the ears, with the aid of Sasori and Tobi. The later gushing about being 'a good boy', though those who actually knew Tobi knew that when he revealed his dark-side all hell would let loose.

Kakuzu even walked over to Kakashi and looked him dead in the eye and asked seriously. "Do you have enough financial support to cover the two of you?" Kakashi nodded dumbly. Kakazu smiled brightly, giving him the thumbs up before heading over to the table the other Akatsuki member were eating at. The rest of the members following suit.

Naruto shoulders drooped in embarrassment, rubbing her face tiredly. Karin and Konan already conversing with the girls with Sasuke mysteriously appearing in-between the over-protective Akatsuki men. "This is not what I expected."

Kakashi pulled her from her standing position into her lap, massaging her tense shoulders. Gai and Asuma wanting so badly to tease the copy-nin, with the eight females cooing to each other at his gentleman-like moves. Kurama, Asuma, Choji, Neji, Lee and Kiba all feeling offended.

The new couple ignored their comrades as Naruto whispered. "Sorry about them, I wasn't expecting them to know for…actually never. They're weird."

Kakashi chuckled, turning her to the side so that he could kiss her cheek. Faintly hearing the word 'Youth' from somewhere, followed by an equally loud 'Ow'. "They're your family. It's only natural that they'd want to see who your dating."

"Not. Even. 24. Hours." She stressed.

"Maah, Maah I'd say that we've been going out for the past month." Naruto raised a brow in question. "Don't tell me you already forgot about all the time we've spent together."

"You turning up unannounced in my home at random hours in the day…walking in on me half-naked…_casually_ passing-by as soon as I've finished cooking." She answered sarcastically.

"The holding hands…talking…the flirting…checking you out." He continued. Naruto punched him playfully on the shoulder, smiling softly at his comment. "So do you agree, that it's been a month."

Naruto rolled her eyes and replied. "Your logic is shit, but I'll humour you and agree."

Kakashi grinned wickedly and purred into her ear. "Good, then that means our one month is in four days…you know what that means…" trailing his hand up her leg discreetly. "I'm thinking Foxes." Naruto swatted his hand away, blushing faintly. Glad that nobody could hear them…hopefully.

"Pervert."

"Ahh, but I'm your pervert." Tilting her head around to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, before bringing his attention to the ticking-time bomb called his 'comrades' and said to them. "Okay, you can celebrate now. I can't kiss my Naruto-koi properly if your all staring." The results were simultaneous. Naruto whacking Kakashi in annoyance with the woman all cooing or gushing at the duo. Gai & Lee jumping out of their seats going on about youth and love. Asuma and Shikamaru already teasing Kakashi with Kiba asking the older Nin for the details. Which Kakashi was more than happy to talk about, placing Naruto in the seat next to him. Choji & Neji gave their congratulations.

The group not expecting what came out of Shino's mouth. "Naruto do you want any children? Why? Because in my observation I've seen you look…fondly at the younger generation and at Inari-san's pregnant state."

Kakashi and Naruto both flushed at Shino's words. Magically Tsunade and Jiraiya came crashing through the front door of the restaurant, hollering. "Did I hear I'm going to be a Grandmummy/daddy!"

Hinata and Karin squealing out, "Aunties." Both clasping each other hands, with stars in their eyes. The Akatsuki all bawling their eyes out, crying out that Naruto was still innocent. Everyone else barked in laughter at Kakashi and Naruto's misfortune.

Kakashi slowly processed the information in his head, looking over to Kurenai and asked curiously. "Kurenai, how long are you on maternity leave?"

Kurenai confused at his sudden question, answered honestly. "For the next year and a half. Why?"

Kakashi's eye glinted and looked over to his stunned mate. Naruto pointed at him. "No. No. Fuck no, I'm too young." Naruto looked to her friends for back-up, only for them to look at her innocently, like nothing was happening at all. The two Sannin just looked giddily at her, the other members in the restaurant pretended not to hear. Not even Kurama or Itachi spared her a glance.

"Maah, Maah Naruto-koi, this mean we get to try again and again…and you don't even have to go on those missions."

Naruto narrowed her eyes and was about to protest, when Tsunade butted in. "Kakashi's absolutely right." The only thing in her mind was spoiling her grandbabies, with Jiraiya nodding along with his wife.

"Screw lunch…" bolting over Kakashi to run out the door, not before shouting over her shoulder, "Fuckin' traitors, I'll get you for this."

Kakashi stood up from his seat and bowed politely. "Please excuse my girlfriend. I better go get her before she wreaks havoc." Walking out of the restaurant casually, waving good-bye to the Akatsuki, who were giving him either the thumbs up, whistling or crying.

* * *

Naruto was running through the streets wildly, trying to locate the only chakra signature in the village she knew would help her.

Only to collide into the person she was looking for, the both of them staring at each other pleadingly.

"Naruto/Iruka-sensei, you've got to help me. What?" the both pointed to each other.

"Anko read Jiraiya-sama's new book and brought ropes and _toys_. Help me please!" he stressed to the blonde.

"Kakashi's trying to knock me up; and everybody agrees with him." Iruka nodded at her, waiting for her plan to commence. "Okay, first we go hid out in Suna for a few years, Gaara will take care of us. There's no time for clothes, we'll leave with what we've got and rough it up for the next 3-days." Iruka nodded furiously at her plan. Agreeing like there was no tomorrow. "Good let's go – KYA!" they both squealed in shock, as the both felt strong arms encircle their waists.

"Maah, Maah there you are Naruto-koi. I've been looking all over for you." Kakashi rested his head on her shoulder, smiling at the purple-haired jonin that caught her prey.

"Mou here's my handsome dolphin. You weren't planning on running were you?" Anko groped Iruka's ass for extra fun, gaining an unmanly squeak from her chunin.

The two captured shinobi looked at each other, both nodding apologizes and goodbyes. Kakashi looking over to Konoha's snake mistress. "I must thank-you Anko. If you hadn't let Naruto-koi help with your thesis, we would've never got together." Kissing Naruto's shoulder lightly, the four ignoring the surrounding people.

Anko winked over to the copy-nin. "Any time Kakashi, but if you'll excuse us it's playtime for me and my dolphin." Kakashi chuckled, looking to the woman in his arms.

"So do we." the two couple disappearing in a shunshin.

All around Konoha people could hear the girly shrieks of their favourite Academy teacher and a very loud & annoyed, "FUCKIN' PERVERT!"


End file.
